


Heda Kom Skai Kru || The 100 AU

by SatansTired



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTired/pseuds/SatansTired
Summary: After being left to die by Skaikru inside Polis, is chosen as the new Heda after the Grounders including Gaia, hear Ontari’s pre-death gibberish. The selfish cockroach needs to adapt to his new situation and not get killed by the grounders in the palace that already plot on how to kill him and replace him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Heda Kom Skai Kru || The 100 AU

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first English fan fiction I’m writing. It’s translated from my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy.

Murphy was sitting, leaning against the bed in his new room. It's been three hours since Ontari announced him as the new Commander, and he still hasn't absorbed anything that happened.

Gaia entered and since John was dragged from the throne room, she tried to calm the already broken Polis. She spread the news about the new Commander, which quell the panic of some, but missed the detail that their new Heda was a Red Blood Skaikru.

-We have some time. There is no point in lying, but we must have a plan. Gaia muttered to Murphy, then walked over to him.

The girl took out a few things wrapped in a dirty cloth. It was a metal box with a Flame and a gold gear. Leadership symbol. She spread them on the bed next to the boy.

-Are you sure it's a good idea to leave it all to me? I'm not ... Too young? -John looked at the older girl and she shook her head.

-Lexa was twelve when she became the Commander. There is no such thing as being too young. Ontari chose you with her last words.

-Ontari had extensive brain injuries if I'm right. I could always not understand her correctly. -John was still shocked and very pessimistic. He couldn't believe that the people he had helped save humanity left him to die.

-If you renounce your throne, you will waive your immunity. Nobody will protect you, and I'm not sure if you have anywhere to go. The crowd wants revenge on Skaikru, if you don't try to stop them, in a few weeks there will be a slaughter.

Gaia was chosen as the new Fleimkepa in express time. As always, she took her duty to heart and wanted to put together the helpless new Heda. This was not the first time something like this had happened in the history of Grounders.

She had to admit that John had not had any training, was shocked, and had been tortured in the last few days and most likely raped several times by Ontari. As a priestess, she was quite close to them. Murphy wasn't ready, but no one in his place could be prepared for such changes.

-Everything's gonna be okay, John. I spoke to Roan, Azgeda will be ready to help us for what Lexa did. He and Echo will prepare you for battle, I will teach you the language. Pray that no one will challenge you to a conclave. Before all clans will rise and will want to riot, we will manage to do a lot of things. At least I hope so. -Gaia tried to calm the jittery boy. She grabbed his hand, then hugged him and hugged him. John just closed his eyes and rested after a long moment the shorter girl.

These will be hard times. For John, for Polis, for humanity.

Gaia prepared the boy's bath and clothes, instructed him, and returned to her duties.

John undressed and lay down in the bathtub filled with warm water. The boy was only seventeen years old and could be qualified to be a war veteran.

When he closed his eyes to relax, all he could see was his ex-friends escaping along with Emori. He was standing in the throne room, covered in blood just staring out the window. Emori ran along with the rest of the Skaikru as if he wasn't there. He was powerless.

Despite his betrayal, he gave the order to let them escape. In those few hours, Skaikru had already evacuated from Polis while the Grounders were merely collecting the corpses and mourning the dead.

By the end of the day, only traces of blood and flesh were left in the capital, wrapped in linen ready to be burned.

Murphy only took a bath and went to sleep in his new bed.

Heda had been awakened by Gaia, it was late morning and the day was warm and sunny.

-People are waiting for a statement. You have to make an announcement to them, I will speak for you to not stress you out.

John looked at the girl rubbing his eyes. The teenager sat up and looked around, it took him a moment to figure out what exactly had happened. It wasn't a forest, it wasn't his cell, it was Polis and he was the Commander. Murphy clenched his fist on the sheets then nodded.

-Of course, give me a minute. I need to wake up and change. -At these words Fleimkepa stood up and headed for the exit.

-I’ll get you something to write and to write on

John slowly got up from the bed to walk to his new wardrobe. Most of Lexa's clothes were there, he found one robe for himself that was just his size.

When Gaia returned to his room with the parchment and a quill, Murphy was sitting at the desk in front of the mirror, shaving. He used one of the found razors from the drawer and looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye. He finished his work and focused on Gaia.

-Write in English, I will translate to Trigedaslang. If you can write, of course. -She put the things on the desk in front of John.

-It won't be a problem... Where should I look for you? -His tone was just too calm. You could see that he was shaking a little and was barely holding on.

John grabbed for the remnants of his sanity. He told himself it was his redemption, that it was karma for the wrong things he had done, for the murders he did not regret, for treason on Emori that wasn't even his fault, for treason on Skaikru. But he hoped it would all end in the blink of an eye, even with his death.

-I will be with the other priests at the altar. Remember about the gear to recognize you. Otherwise, you might end up head on a stake. -Gaia bowed and left.

Fleimkepa was well acclimated to the new environment. She knew that if she failed, John would crumble. It was ridiculous that an unstable teenager was leading them, but she saw it only as a test.

Heda looked at the parchment and picked up the quill. He had to try, first impression is always the decisive one, right?

Two hours passed before the boy could write something meaningful. His handwriting was sloppy but somehow legible. He tried to sound motivational but also credible. From what Emori was telling him he had some idea of the Grounders so he tried to take advantage of it. He walked away from the desk and, with parchment in his hand, got ready to leave. He took the gear to attach it to his forehead and left.

A large number of guards passed by, watching him as John watched them. He knew he would not be welcomed. On each floor he felt the same look of contempt and urge to murder on him. Had it not been for the Commander's last wish, which was sacred, he would have died long ago. But he didn't know what expiration date that word had.

The only ones who showed him any respect were the priests who were in the chamber to which he descended. Everyone knelt down in front of him and he only felt even weirder, though much safer.

He approached Gaia who was talking to one of the priests. He handed her the parchment, she just looked at it and sighed.

-Are you sure discovering everything at once is a good idea?

-You aren't supposed to question my decisions. You said yourself better not to lie. -John didn't want to fool anyone that he was being some fucking messiah. The belief of the Grounders in a pile of rubbish was monstrous in itself for him. He preferred to tell everyone the truth, otherwise he would have landed like Ontari.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to upload at least every week but we’ll see how it goes for me.


End file.
